


Reborn as Mollymauk

by Flyingrainbowcomet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingrainbowcomet/pseuds/Flyingrainbowcomet
Summary: When a fan gets reborn as Mollymauk, the canon of the world breaks. Things get shifted around and things that should have happened don't or are completely changed. Better summary to come at a later date.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Reborn as Mollymauk

Chapter 1

Among the top fears in the world, being buried alive is an extremely common one. It was one of the worst ways to die. Now how you did you end up underground?! As soon as the realization set in, your hands were tearing into the dirt above you. Its funny how in situations they tell you not too panic but you do anyway. Within seconds, your hands broke through the topsoil as you quickly pulled yourself out of the grave.

And it was a grave with a grave marker and all. Where had you seen that coat before? The adrenaline was still pumping through your veins as you tried to regain control of your breathing. Who would bury you and why?

You clutched your head as memories flooded your mind. You knew those some of those faces. There were many you didn’t know. But those six that appeared in the most recent, those you had seen on your screen on Thursdays; the Mighty Nein. 

What were you doing before waking up from a dirt nap? You had just finished watching the most recent episode of Critical Role in which Molly was revealed to be alive. You had just gone to bed since you had a zoom class meeting first thing in the morning. 

Only to awaken in the ground and apparently with purple skin as you took in your hands where the fingernails were chipped from your desperate dig. You didn’t like how the dots were connecting. There was only one person who was in a grave and had purple skin. Why the hell were you in the body of Mollymauk Tealeaf or Lucien or Nonagon? 

At least you had his memories but it was only his memories as Molly. There was nothing of Lucien swimming around in his-your head. The problem is the Mighty Nein would eventually come for answers from Molly which you didn’t have. You could wait for Cree but cult level fanaticism was just no. 

So what were you to do now? The Mighty Nein had only left Molly with his coat and his carnival glass scimitar and the clothes he was already wearing which he may have been stripped naked from his body and sold for coin for all the good they were now. No Summer Dance, no cards and more importantly no money, the assholes.

Now that your thoughts and emotions were somewhat under control, you could start trying to figure out where to go from here. You were mostly definitely in the hills that Mollymauk had been buried, so the closest town would be Hupperdook.

As you went to stand up with just a bit of trouble since you hadn’t been this tall before or gangly, a piece of paper slipped from your body. Oh Caleb’s note! You had completely forgotten about this! It was the note to seek out the Gentleman. It was kind of strange. One would think that since Critical Role was played by American voice actors and everything was spelled with the English alphabet, even with Molly’s functional illiteracy you would be able to read it well but that was not the case. It looked like barely recognizable squiggles.  


“Now do I take the coat or leave it?” Your voice was strange to hear. It was weird to hear Molly’s voice instead of yours, but it would take some getting used too. Canonically, the coat was here when the Nein came back. However it wasn’t fair to leave such a beautiful coat to the elements for no reason. It wasn’t fair to leave yourself to the elements either. 

“Sorry Nein but this is mine.” The coat needed to be washed and mended before you would be able to wear it but it wasn’t too bad yet. As you grabbed the coat, a small thing fluttered to the ground. It was the Moon card, that Jester had left for a grave marker. 

You couldn’t stop the smile on your face as Molly’s fondness and possibly yours as well appeared for the group. This only reinforced that you needed to figure out where exactly you were in the timeline. You knew by taking the coat and the Moon card it was multiple ways for Caleb to directly teleport to you but they were important. 

Basic plan of action: get to Hupperdook, find out the date, get money and clothes and avoid the Gentleman and Cree. Figure out the rest later.


End file.
